1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional coating agent which can provide a substrate with weatherability (ultraviolet screening properties), harmful electromagnetic wave screening properties, resistance to chemicals, electrostatic discharge/charge preventive properties, mothproofing properties, and other properties when a substrate surface is coated with the coating agent and which is also superior in sealing properties, film formation properties and transparency.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been heretofore known that to enhance the weatherability of resin substrate surfaces of a sealing material, a waterproof sheet, various interior/exterior building base materials, and the like, a resin itself is endowed with resistance to ultraviolet rays, acids and to alkalis, and a resin surface is treated with an organic solvent or the like to have hydrophilic/water-repellent nature, so that stainproof properties are given to the resin substrate surface. Moreover, it is known that an anti-fungus agent is mixed beforehand into a resin substrate in a place susceptible to fungi, or the anti-fungus agent is applied to the surface of the resin substrate, so that the resin substrate becomes fungi-resistant. However, many of the conventional methods have problems in that the weatherability has a life or effective components flow off with rainwater or the like. Furthermore, these methods cannot be applied to the already applied interior/exterior base building material or the like. Therefore, in some case, even re-applying of the entire material is necessary.
For materials of building interior/exterior members themselves, the progress of techniques about materials such as natural materials (stones, woods, sand), ceramic products (ceramics), and the like has developed materials whose weatherability and other properties are remarkably enhanced. As a result, the life duration of a building is prolonged, while maintenance cost can be saved.
Additionally, coating agents having various properties for use in various applications are well known, but a multi-functional coating agent which can impart weatherability (ultraviolet screening properties), harmful electromagnetic wave screening properties, resistance to chemicals, electrostatic discharge/charge preventive properties, mothproofing properties, and other properties and which is superior in sealing properties, film formation properties, and transparency has not been known.
Sealing and caulking materials which are filled in joints between members of a building base material, a machine/appliance, or the like for securing adhesive properties, watertightness, or hermetic properties of the members are indispensable in a modern architectural technique, and, for example, they play roles in joining finishing materials divided into units or absorbing a thermal displacement of the base building material or a building displacement by a disaster in the application process of an exterior material.
Besides sealing and caulking materials, functional materials, such as a waterproof sheet material, a waterproof coating material, a facing coat material needed to absorb displacement, expansion/contraction and deformation of an installation/application site or a building and materials adaptable to changes are needed. For the application of a natural lighting resin sheet material or other materials, a high weatherability and other properties are requested.
Examples of a functional material formed of an organic high-molecular weight material include silicone, metamorphic silicone, polysulfide, polyurethane, acrylic and other sealing materials, and recently these materials have been endowed with fungiproof, refractory and electrical conductive properties. Examples of basic performances required for these many sealing materials include the adhesive properties to sites/members, the durability of resin especially on surfaces and the securing of building's resistance to dirt generated around the sealing materials.
Among the performances, the adhesive properties may be obtained by selecting the material in accordance with the configuration and dimension of the joint and the types of members and by solving problems at time of application. Problems lie in the durability and the dirt resistance. For the durability, it is important to prevent resin from being deteriorated by ultraviolet rays, ozone, moisture, fungi, acids, alkalis, and the like which contact the surface of the sealing material resin. Moreover, the dirt resistance is one of the most important problems in respect of the building appearance.
The silicone (organopolysiloxane) sealing material is well known to catch dust and dirt in the atmospheric air by static electricity generated while silicon molecules in the sealing material shift to the periphery, and the surface of the sealing material frequently becomes black/dirty. Moreover, for an oil caulking material, its oil content collects dust and dirt on the surface to impair the building appearance and to increase the maintenance cost. Furthermore, a problem has been pointed out that fungi are generated in indoor/outdoor humid places and around water facilities to cause blackening or deterioration.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional coating agent which can provide a substrate with weatherability (ultraviolet screening properties), harmful electromagnetic wave screening properties, resistance to chemicals, electrostatic discharge/charge preventive properties, mothproofing properties, and other properties and which is also superior in sealing properties, film formation properties and transparency.
For enhancement in durability of the resin itself, recently, development of a silicone or fluoroplastic material has progressed, but a satisfactory material has not been developed in respect of the matching with members, applicability, economy, and the like. Especially, in order to protect a surface layer exposed to outside air from bad environmental conditions such as ultraviolet rays, acids/alkalis, ozone, and the like, a coating agent is necessary to protect a surface of a sealing material, a waterproof material, a sheet material or other base materials. When the coating layer of the agent has such properties as protecting the base material from bad environmental conditions, enhancing the durability of a base material including the sealing material or the like, and having stainproof properties and a function of blocking or decomposing oil and solvent eluted from the inside of the base material, the coating layer can be satisfactory as a surface protective layer for such base materials as the sealing material, the waterproof material, the sheet material, the organic high-molecular interior/exterior material or the like.